Problem: If the sum of the second and fourth terms of an arithmetic sequence is $6$, what is the third term?
Solution: Call the second term $a$, and the difference between any two consecutive terms $x$. So, the third term is $a+x$, and the fourth term is $a+2x$. Adding the second and fourth terms gives $2a+2x$, which is simply twice the third term. So the third term is $\frac{6}{2} = \boxed{3}$.